Sherlock & The Psychologist
by pixie smiles
Summary: Alexandria Turner, professional Psychologist and nonexistence according to government files. Mycroft Holmes has taken her under his protection in exchange for taking care of Sherlock Holmes. As Alexandria watches over Sherlock Holmes, she finds herself in the adventures of Holmes & Watson; never a boring moment. Sherlock x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes: The Psychologist**

I've been friends with Mycroft Holmes as long as he's been the British government and yet somehow I have never met his brother. But from what he tells me, I'd probably get along with him.

Anyways, I lived in London for half of my life while the other half I spent in the United States. It was before I became a psychologist.

I met Mycroft or as I like to call him Minecraft, when I fell in to England. Literally washing ashore.

"Minecraft, what do you today?" I said strolling into his office unannounced.

"It seems that my brother has a flatmate."

I deadpanned.

"Minecraft, I'm built to defend and do psychology work. I'm not a babysitter."

Minecraft folded his hands together and let his chin rest under them.

"Alex, protecting and cleaning up Sherlock Holmes mess is apart of your work as well."

I let out a sigh and crossed my arms.

He always used that on me.

I work mostly with Mycroft and doing whatever he says really.

I guess you could say I was a "professional babysitter".

Somehow though Sherlock has never met me, in all the times that I've watched him.

"I'd like you to accompany Anthea to meet John Watson."

I let out a sigh. I couldn't argue with Mycroft, it's hard to find work when you're working with the British government.

I walked out knowing that Mycroft was reading me. I didn't care that he was reading me, he always does it but he never says anything.

I walked out to see the cloudy London sky. I took out of my jacket pocket a cigarette and started smoking and walking as I waited for Athena to arrive with the car. Athena and I were good friends but when it came to work she was all business.

I took note of what I was wearing today. I wore a long sleeve black shirt with an old bomber jacket from the 40s, black faux leather jeans and black boots.

I walked to my makeshift office/flat to kill time. On some occasions I'll stay with Mycroft but when I want to get away from him, I come to the makeshift office he made for me.

I do see patients but not as much.

I decided to take up some time reading up on the news today about the field of psychology. Slowly I fell asleep.

I was dreaming about how Mycroft found me on the shoreline. I remembered it like yesterday.

_It was a shipment boat. I was a stow away dealing with drugs at that time in my life. I needed the money to pay off everything and start a new life._

_However we got caught with international police in the water and we were found out. _

_"Aggie!" I half whispered._

_"Alex!" We crouched behind the cargo, hoping no one would notice us. _

_"We both jump ship?" _

_"Jump!" _

_We head to the railings hoping we weren't being noticed and jumped off._

_"Aggie!" I looked around we were still in view. _

_"Fuck!" _

_I didn't see her any where and the international police had caught me._

_When they had me abroad they tried identifying me and I refused to help. _

_I just sat there as they beat me and torture me until finally they could find no record of my existence. _

_I sat there in pain while the officers had to decide what to do with me._

_When they came back in, they finally knocked me unconscious and threw me out to sea to rot._

_Yet I somehow ended up on a shoreline. Where a man in a suit was already standing before me holding a cane._

_"Miss Turner?" _

_I stared at him in confusion and before I could answer I passed out again._

_When I finally recovered I realize I had been hospitalized for all the damage that I had and I basically bed ridden for months!_

_The man in a suit came back to visit me in the hospital._

_"There are arrangements for your safety here in England. However you'll be working closely with myself and Sherlock Holmes."_

_"Holmes?"_

_"Mycroft Holmes."  
_

_I stared at him, I had heard of him but I didn't think I ever meet him._

_"Where's-" I stopped myself realizing if this was Mycroft Holmes there was no point in asking what happened to Aggie._

_"Your companion is nowhere to be found. Just like you, her records are non existence." _

_I smiled._

_"Alexandria Turner."_

_I didn't bother with trying to stay conscious. I stayed in the hospital for weeks on end until Mycroft had discharged me from the hospital. _

_He arrange it so that I would living with him as apart of working with him._

I woke up with nostalgia lingering in my mind.

I realized that it was late and I had probably missed meeting John Watson.

_Mycroft's mad, but he expected it. -A_

I look at the text and replied to Anthea

_Oh well. I was asleep. __Where are the two? -Alex_

_Northumberland Street -A_

_Thanks -Alex_

I locked up and hailed a taxi.

"Northumberland Street please."

The ride wasn't long.

I saw the two sitting in a restaurant with Sherlock looking out the window while John was had his back to the window. I got out the cab and paid the man, Sherlock seemed to be intensely focusing so he wouldn't notice me.

I entered the restaurant and was greeted. I mumbled a hello and sat right across from the pair. To make me look less suspicious I ordered food and read the paper. I listen in while I read the paper.

"What do real people have then, in their real life?" Sherlock asked still looking out the window.

"Friends? People they know, people they like, people they don't like. Girlfriends, boyfriends."

"Sounds dull."

"You don't have a girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend? No, not my area."

"Alright."

A short pause happened between them before John asked another question.

"Boyfriend?"

Sherlock looked at him in confusion.

"Which is alright." John quickly added.

"I know it is."

"So boyfriend?"

"No."

"So, you're unattached, like me." John said in a half whisper.

There as a short silence between the two again until Sherlock spoke up.

"John, I think you should know that I consider myself to be married to my work."

John nearly choked on his food but held his composure.

"No! I wasn't asking. I'm just saying it's all fine" John said.

These two would be getting in to a lot of trouble I could already tell. I continued watching as the scene unfold, the waiter finally bringing me my food while the two stormed out.

I continued to read the paper while having dinner. Minutes passed as I had nearly finished with dinner that Mycroft showed up.

"Yes Minecraft?" I said as the night was coming to a close.

"Where were you earlier? I told you-" I cut Mycroft off hearing the annoyance in his voice.

"I fell asleep minecraft. Even you can't blame me for sleeping." Mycroft read and deduce me within seconds before announcing our departure.

"Where we going?"

"The crime scene."

I thought about how late it was, those two must have caught the murder or worse killed him.

I stayed quiet through out the car ride to the scene.

We arrived as the police had the scene under control.

Mycroft got out and then I.

"Sherlock, that's the man I was talking about."

"I know who exactly that is."

"So another case cracked. How very public spirited. But that's never really you're motivation is it?" Mycroft said as he walked towards Sherlock and John.

Anthea and I followed behind him. Anthea busy on her phone while I observed.

"What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I am concerned about you."

"Yes. I've been hearing about your concern."

John looked at the two in confusion and worry.

"Always so aggressive. Did it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough, no."

"We have more in common that you'd like to believe. This petty feud between us is childish. People will suffer. And you know how upset Mummy gets."

There was a pause in silence and John looked at two in disbelief.

"I upset her? Me? It wasn't me that upset her Mycroft!"

"Wait! Whose mummy?"

"Mother. Our mummy. This is my brother Mycroft." Sherlock glanced at his brother.

"Putting on weight again?"

"Losing in fact!" Mycroft glared at his brother.

"Brother? He's your brother." John asked in disbelief.

"Course he's my brother." Sherlock sighed.

"So he's not..."

"Not what?"

"I dunno, a criminal mastermind?"

I smiled at that, it didn't sound like Mycroft but he does have access to everything.

"I maintain a minor position in the British government." Mycroft said.

"He IS the British government. When he's not busy being the British secret service or CIA freelancing. Good evening Mycroft, try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does for traffic." Sherlock said, he glanced over at Anthea and I and walked away.

I had a small smile on my face, I didn't want to bring up the drug thing but I don't think Sherlock would remember me in any other way.

"So, you're actually concerned about him?" John ask slowly following Sherlock.

"Yes, of course."

"And it is a childish feud?"

"He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners."

John thought for a second.

"No...god no! I better um," he pointed in the direction Sherlock walked away and before he followed suit

"Hello again."

Anthea looked up from her phone.

"Hello."

"We met earlier this evening."

She really looked at John before remembering.

"Oh!"

"Ok, goodnight." John walked away.

I looked at the pair, a pair of trouble makers.

"What do you think?" Mycroft asked me.

"I think John Watson will be good for Sherlock. He needs friends, like you Mycroft." I considered myself to be Mycroft's best and only friend even though not that much has changed since he met me.

"Well then, raise the surveillance to status three."

"Sorry sir, whose status?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson."

I let out a big sigh watching those two walk away. Those two will be the death of me, especially Sherlock.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to this story, please do review but please noting to harsh or at least not in a harsh tone.

I love you all, thank you for reading and do like and favourite this please!

-Until Next Time

Pixie Smiles Cx


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock Homes: The Blind Banker**

I watched on surveillance as John was having a row with the machine at the shop and Sherlock fighting a messenger from Turkey.

"Silly boys!" I said out loud.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around to look.

"Yes Minecraft?"

"Enjoying surveillance?" I heard a tap from his cane.

"Yes, yes I am because I don't have anything to do today." I said spinning the chair to face him.

"I wouldn't say that."

I furrowed my brow.

"Let me guess, I get to follow Sherlock and observe." I said spinning the desk chair around in a circle.

"Off you are."

I stopped the chair in Mycroft's direction.

"What."

"Run along, report back at the end of the day."

"I don't understand why I have to play spy on your brother."

I said leaning back in the chair.

"I worry about him."

"Minecraft it's only been a week since John Watson moved in and just because he's shouting abuse to a machine doesn't mean I have to go and save Sherlock. If anything Sherlock might kill John."

I said glancing over at the surveillance.

"Alex."

I sighed, I got up and started walking out of the office.

"You know you can't keep using that security protection on me forever Minecraft. You'll get lonely without me!" I said leaving Mycroft in his office of surveillance.

Mycroft would get lonely without me, I'm his only friend.

I ended up on the streets of London, having no idea where to go.

I walked around, smoking a cigarette.

I passed by some buildings before I found the two walking towards the bank.

I followed behind them throwing my cigarette out.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked as he continued to walk into Shad Sanderson International Bank.

"Your keeper according to Minecraft." I said.

John glanced back at me and back at Sherlock, he seemed confused.

"Not a spy."

I tagged along, following closely behind the two as they meet with Sebastian Wilkes.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian." He was a well dressed man.

"How are you buddy? How long has it been? Eight years since I last seen you?"

"This is John Watson and I'm Alex. We're friends of Sherlock." I said introducing us.

"Friends?" He said in disbelief.

"Colleagues." John said feeling the need to elaborate.

"Grab a pew." Sebastian said, his personal assistance walked in as we sat down.

"Need anything? Water? Coffee?"

"No we're fine here." Sebastian shooed his assistance away and Sherlock moved the conversation forward.

"You're doing well. Spending a lot of time abroad."

"Twice around the world." Sherlock added.

"You're doing the thing." Sebastian smiled.

"We went to Uni together and this guy did a trick..." Sebastian said facing the both of us.

"It's a not a trick." Sherlock remarked.

"He'd look at you and tell you your whole life story."

"I know I've seen it before." John casually remarked.

"This guy got on everyone's nerves. He'd walked into formal hall and he'd tell you who you were shagging the previous night."

"I observe." Sherlock said.

"Well go on then, two trips around the world. You're right, but how did you know?" Sebastian smiled.

This guy was getting off of Sherlock's "tricks", it was weird seeing someone enjoying that much.

"Was it the mud from my shoes? Or a stain on my tie? Or a type of ketchup only found in Manhattan." He continued.

Finally Sherlock got a word in.

"I was chatting with your secretary. She told me."

Sebastian smile fell and he cleared his throat.

"Well I'm glad you were able to make it here. We had a break in." Sebastian said finally getting down to business.

"What did they steal?" John asked.

"Nothing, but they left a message." He led us to the room with the message.

Yellow spray paint was scribbled on a portrait of the chairman.

I decided that these two didn't need me and I didn't need to bother to be here..

"Well as you two are off to solve the case, I'll be off." I said to the two.

"Oh and do tell Minecraft that I'm a psychologist. I'm not responding to Minecraft texts or spies today." I added.

John looked at me confused.

"Mycroft doesn't text." Sherlock stated.

"Root canal." I said loudly as I walked farther away from them.

I walked till I was out of sight and at a cafe.

I sat out on the patio as someone came by and took my order.

I lit a cigarette and waited.

"Hello." I heard a voice say as they took the seat across from me.

"I'm Richard." He introduced himself.

"Alex. How can I help you?"

I put the paper down to see a man that was slightly older than me, he wore a fancy suit, his hair was obviously a wig since the blonde fringe didn't suit him. He face was pale and his brown eyes bore into me.

"I like games." He stated.

"Really? Well riddle me this a psychologist that has no means of dealing with people." I smiled as the waiter came back with my food.

"You. You're bored." He said with a small smile.

"Yes, yes I am. Unfortunately I'm not a sociopath or a psychopath so it doesn't bother me." I said picking at my food.

"What about family?"

I paused and stared at my cake.

I didn't know what my family was like, I was sent away a lot, I never had time to remember them because I wasn't allowed to.

I got a text from Mycroft breaking my focus on my cake.

Of course he would be angry.

'Sherlock is fine, I'm not getting involve. -Alex'

"Your boyfriend?"

"More like the bestest friend in the whole world if he'd leave me alone for a day!" I shouted loudly making on lookers to look at me strange.

Mycroft wouldn't admit but he loves my compliments.

"Well then tell him he should stop watching." He smiled.

"Luckily he has a root canal so he's not going to bother to argue with me." I smiled, noticing the cameras were turned slightly away and the midnight cars were driving away.

I put my phone away.

"You seem familiar do I know you?" I asked him.

Before he got to answer his phone went off with The Bee Gees as his ringtone.

"Cool, Bee Gees!" I smiled.

"Do you mind if I take this?" He asked.

"No, go ahead."

As he talked on the phone I ate my cake. I didn't really pay attention to him while he was on the phone it was a habit that I picked being with Mycroft.

"I'm sorry I must be off."

"It's alright. I didn't solve your problem though I'm sorry." Realizing that we just sat and talked the entire time he was here.

"No, but you put pieces together." He said leaving.

I wonder what he meant by that.

**x X x**

"Who was that?" John asked Sherlock as they left the bank.

"Her name is Alex and she works with Mycroft. I assume she's with him for protection seeing that she doesn't really care about spying on me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mycroft offered money to you to spy on me and you refused it. She call herself my keeper, she barley does what Mycroft says, she's spit fire and it annoys Mycroft but he won't let her go. Why now?"

"Why?" John questioned.

"Protection. She's not my problem right now, we're on a case." Sherlock said as they headed to the flat of Eddie Van Coon.


End file.
